


Dominick

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [12]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominick kidnaps Jane.</p><p>Season 3 Episode 7<br/>Crazy for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominick

**Author's Note:**

> After Jane is rescued.
> 
> Frankie "Jane, you okay?"  
> Jane "Yeah, I'm okay."

Maura is pacing up and down Jane's apartment.

Her phone beeps.

 

'We're 20 minutes away.

Frankie'

 

20 minutes later.

 

"Oh thank God."

Maura hugs Jane, squeezing her tightly.

 

 

"Ok, I'll leave you two it," replies Frankie

 

Jane takes a seat at the counter.

Frankie motions for Maura to follow him.

 

 

"She hasn't spoken since we got in the car." Frankie whispers

 

Maura nods.

Closing the door behind Frankie.

 

"Are you OK?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Are you hungry, I can make you some food."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"I just need a warm shower."

"Ok," replies Maura

 

Jane comes back seconds later.

 

"Wanna join me?"

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"I just want a cuddle from my girlfriend."  
"A cuddle?" replies Maura

 

Jane kisses Maura and they go to the bathroom.

 

5 minutes later, Maura and Jane both naked in the bath with the water running.  
Maura starts kissing Jane's neck.  
She stops when she hears a sniff.

 

"Hey."

 

Maura turns the water off as they sit on the bottom of the bath, Jane cries in Maura's arms.


End file.
